syamopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Arthis Shamir
Arthis Shamir '''is a sorian and one of the main protagonists in Syamo. He is part of the United Force Association. He along with his teammates form NovaTeam, a UFA Faction stationed in the United capitol. '''Appearance Arthis has a moderately simple design with large shaggy and spiky hair. He has no external mutations besides the metal limbs he is able to generate. Personality Arthis has a very lay back attitude with a mild temper, often lazy and choosing not to participate in a fight when he'snot in the mood. Supporting his lazy persona is his habit is heavy sleeping. Regarding this, Arthis has a very heroic mindset and willingly accepts the goal of stopping anything that will harm the planet Sorah. Abilities Just like his father, Arthis has the ability to create a metallic compound similar to Iron and steel and use it for combat. Arthis usually chooses large fists, swords, mega shields, and wings for gliding. However as this compound has the ability to mimic metal, it weighs the same. If Arthis puts too much onto his body he will most likely be unable to lift it unless he forces it. If he does the metal will start to heat up due to the stress and frustration. He is also able to cast shells of armor onto teammate's depending if they are able to support the weight, but once the metal leaves Sorian skin after 20 seconds it will start to erode and degenerate. Just like his Mother, Arthis has the ability to create light rays and use this as a projectile attack.he often uses this power to create beams of light, mortars, or a simple candle in dark areas. Relationships Marthas Born the same time as his sister, Arthis is the 2nd born twin. Both share similar personalities with some differences. Both get along well with each other but get in many sibling fights. Marthra and Arthis form a unique duo in battle as Marthas is the sword and Arthis is the shield. Both often depend on each other to do each other's rolls. Ivan As one of Arthis's close friends, Ivan and Arthis get along well, Ivan often says and does things that would get on Arthis's nerves (Along with the rest of Team Nova). Ivan will sometimes Call Arthis, "Foil Kid" which Arthis deny's this as it sounds stupid. Soren Soren and Arthis share a rival/friendship, as both like to compete on things such as who will defeat the most Venus or who will climb a wall faster. As both will take pride against the other, they are still friends in the end. Neo Once realizing that Neo is a cyborg, Arthis assumed that Neo had a very dark past and he was critically injured. Arthis swore to Neo that he will find out who did this and make them pay. As both share many supportive abilities, Arthis views Neo as,"Him if he never had parents to begin with" In which he takes pity into. This does not stop Arthis and Neo's friendship as both share the same goal. Rozah While unknowingly, both share a deep affection towards each other, while they do not know or are in denial of it being Arthis who denies it the most saying that they are, "Just friends who care a lot". Both like to confort the other and make sure the other is happy. As the story progresses they become more and more fond of each other to the point where Marthas makes a bet with Ivan on who would make the 1st move. Role on Team Nova Arthis serves as the teams utility and giant shield, Arthis is often in the very front absorbing damage for teammates or next to the attackers using supportive boosts or light projectiles. Arthis loves close combat and likes to be up close, punching through enemies, but will support his team if necessary. Story Story Arc 0 Story Arc 1 Story Arc 2 Story Arc 3 Story Arc 4